Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Remix 2
by warmanwarman
Summary: in this sequel to Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Remix 1, palpatine escapes and goes on a rampage in the galaxy. So can the jedi stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long silence between my last writing update, but I have been very busy lately. So I hope this new story will make up for the silence so let's jump into the action!

Cody POV.

_Boom_ The blast resonates through my jaw as I'm thrown to the ground by the ground-shaking explosion. I'm standing guard outside the maximum security prison that holds the evil ex-chancellor Palpatine the other four arc troopers that were standing guard with me are already getting up so I join them. Fives immediately opens the door to the prison and runs in shouting over his shoulder "I need to make sure that Palpatine is still in the prison.

By the time we all make it to Palpatine's cell he is already gone leaving a massive hole in the back wall of his cell. "No…." I mumble quietly as Fives walks over to the gaping hole. "I see a droid drop ship leaving the atmosphere" he says. I activate my comlink and tell the planetary defense gunners to shoot down the ship. "Alright let's go fill in the Jedi council on the situation" I tell fives. "The rest of you make sure no one else escaped.

When we reach the door to the council room I request clearance and it is granted immediately. "What can we do for you commander" Mace Windu asks us as we enter "Its Palpatine General he has well…. Escaped" I reported. Anakin instantly said "then we must chase him!" "I agree with Anakin, we must catch him. Cody can you trace the ship?" Obiwan asks. "Yes sir!" I walk out of the room on this note and head straight for the barracks

"It looks like he's gone to Mustafar" I tell the council after returning from several hours of painstakingly tracking the droid ship. "Good work commander ready an army for departure. Generals Obiwan and Anakin will lead you on a lightning strike mission. The plan is for you to take over the planet before the droids have a chance to react. You must jump in bomb their defenses and land your troops in half an hour. Even a minute slower and the droids will blow your gunships out of the air before they have a chance to land. Good luck Commander.

OK so sorry for the short chapter but this chapter was just meant to show you that I'm back in the game and I'm ready to get this story started. Be sure to subscribe and leave a comment thanks guys! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin POV

One week. That's how long it has taken for Cody to train his men how to do their operation in the set amount of time. Also this has been the longest week of my life. Reports keep coming in of how Palpatine has already begun attacking republic planets what I am wondering is why he would go to Mustafar. I know something must be going on because he would never go there if he didn't have a good reason.

"Alright Fire up the engines let's get this fleet in the air" Cody orders all the ships through his com unit. "The council sure doesn't want Palpatine to escape considering how many men he gave us" Cody remarks. The fleet is quite large I thought. It consists of ten escort class ship, three hundred gunships, and two hundred Y-wing bombers.

Once we are in the atmosphere Cody turns to us and says, "We are a twelve hour journey from Mustafar general. I suggest you get some rest before we arrive, there is no telling how long it will be before you have another chance to lie down." So I head down to my assigned room and try to get some sleep. I doubt it will come to me but I must have underestimated my tiredness, because as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out. I don't wake up until I feel the blaster barrel on my forehead.

As soon as I feel the cold metal of the blaster on my face I open my eyes. Much to my surprise I see to commando droids standing over me. "Get up Jedi scum" the one with the blaster on my head orders. The other droid quickly grabs my weapon and takes a step back. "Great, now I'm unarmed" I think as I franticly try to grasp my current situation.

"Start walking, and if you make one false move I will kill you" the droid continues to order. As they march me through the ship I notice clones and droids and clones littering the hallways. Blaster marks scorch the walls and floor. Finally an escape plan comes to my mind and I use the force to yank the lightsaber hilt from the other droid. Before either droid can react I slice the head off the droid holding the blaster to my head. At the same time use the force to crush the other droid into scrap metal.

Panting from the interesting morning I begin to stride toward the Bridge. On the way there I encounter several battle droid teams and many clones lying in heaps on in the hallway. Finally, I hear laser fire around the corner and when I round it, I see I am behind the droid lines. Also I see what I take as the remaining clones are, trying desperately to protect the bridge.

Before I attacked there were about thirty battle droids but about two minutes later there were none. Then I approached the clones, more specifically commander Cody. "Thanks for the assistance General. Most of my men are down we tried to rescue you but the droids pushed our lines back to fast. However the bridge is still intact," Cody addressed me. "Let's get in there then," I replied.

Alright that's a rap! Chapter 3 is coming soon Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment, favorite the story and subscribe!


End file.
